


Silencio

by Sakura_Ofiuco



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: F/M, Family, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Ofiuco/pseuds/Sakura_Ofiuco
Summary: Shiryu ha perdido sus sentidos y se encuentra atrapado en su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo, esto no le limita a recordar cómo llegó al mundo el hijo que tuvo con su amada Shunrei. ONE SHOT!
Relationships: Dragon Shiryū/Shunrei
Kudos: 2





	Silencio

**LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

Silencio. Ni un solo ruido que le perturbara. Era como estar en la nada. Era precisamente estar en la nada. Sólo él y sus pensamientos. Sus recuerdos. Con el paso de los años, Shiryu se había acostumbrado a vivir así, en el silencio de su mente durante 13 largos años. Si bien hacía unos años atrás las cosas habían cambiado un poco, gracias a que comenzó a comunicarse con Ryuho a través de su cosmos, aún se sentía atrapado en su propio cuerpo.

Al pensar en Ryuho, no pudo evitar estar feliz. Ese pequeño significaba tanto para él. Shiryu, quien seguía sintiendo a través de sus recuerdos, no pudo evitar recordar por centésima cómo había sido el origen de ese pequeño, al que orgullosamente llamaba hijo.

Recordaba tan claro como si hubiese sido ayer. Todo había comenzado aquella noche en la que, por primera vez, se sintió con el valor suficiente para decirle a Shunrei que ya no quería dormir solo; aquella vez se sintió tan tonto, había estado en diversas ocasiones al borde de la muerte y era capaz de combatir con temibles enemigos, pero no era capaz de externarle a su amada lo mucho que la deseaba y que ya no soportaba la idea de saberla en la habitación de al lado mientras él no paraba de pensar en ella.

Si bien en aquellos ayeres sostenía con Shunrei una relación más o menos formal, una relación que no llevaba título de novios o prometidos, pero en la que sí le demostraba su afecto con besos y caricias que no iban más allá de lo que su timidez le permitía; Shiryu estaba consciente que había llegado el momento de ir más lejos, y no sólo por satisfacer sus propios deseos, sino porque sentía que debía darle un lugar a Shunrei como su mujer.

Para Shiryu aquella primera vez era uno de los recuerdos más preciados que tenía. En esa ocasión, sintió como nunca lo había hecho, todos sus sentidos estaban alerta; había tanto por explorar, por conocer y sentir. Shunrei había sido suya, y jamás sería de nadie más, tal y como ella se lo había jurado en aquel momento. Pero el juramento había sido recíproco, Shiryu le hizo saber que él nunca había pensado (ni pensaría) en otra que no fuera ella; y que, de la misma manera que ella le había entregado su inocencia, él también lo hacía.

A partir de esa primera noche, Shiryu debió suponer que las cosas terminarían así. Un par de meses después, Shunrei, que había estado muy extraña en esos días, lo miró mientras él degustaba uno de sus deliciosos platillos.

-…- la joven se sentó frente a él. Estaba un poco pálida- Shiryu…

-¿Qué pasa?- había preguntado- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí es sólo…- dudó en agregar- Bueno, pronto volverán a habitar tres personas esta casa…

Shiryu no entendió. El viejo maestro había muerto tiempo atrás. ¿De qué hablaba Shunrei? ¿Cómo que 3? ¿Quién se iría a vivir con ellos? ¿Acaso… De pronto tuvo un chispazo en su cerebro, tal vez sería que…

-¿Estás diciendo que…- casi se atragantaba con lo que comía.

-Shiryu estoy embarazada.

En ese momento, casi se desmayaba. Pero recobró fuerzas, fue hacia ella y sólo atinó a abrazarla y besarla. Después de eso había pasado unos meses muy complicados, cuidando a Shunrei y él mismo padeciendo algunos síntomas del embarazo. Sin embargo, Shiryu era inmensamente feliz, pudo haber estado siempre así, con una vida normal, al lado del amor de su vida, con la ilusión de tener a su hijo en brazos, verlo crecer y enseñarle tantas cosas.

Pero otra vez la adversidad se presentó. Unas semanas antes que Ryuho naciera, había recibido una carta urgente de Seiya en la que le decía que Saori necesitaba ver a sus 5 caballeros, según explicaba, la reencarnación de Athena estaba muy preocupada por una posible amenaza que se aproximaba.

\- Me hubiera gustado estar aquí en otras condiciones créeme pero…- le dijo Seiya mientras lo miraba ir de un lado a otro.- Le he prometido a Saori que te llevaría al Santuario conmigo…

-Lo sé y no sabes cómo agradezco que me des un poco de tiempo. No quiero perderme este momento- le había respondido el caballero de dragón. En ese instante, ambos estaban afuera de la casa ubicada en los 5 Antiguos Picos, Shiryu esperaba noticias de adentro, donde su mujer estaba en labor de parto.

Después de unos minutos, que a Shiryu se le hicieron eternos, se escuchó el llanto de un bebé. El caballero dragón detuvo sus pasos y miró hacia la casa. Seiya se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en los hombros. Un doctor, proveniente de la aldea cercana, salió.

-Felicidades señor, es un varoncito. El pequeño y su madre están bien, puede usted pasar a verlos.

Shiryu no se lo pensó dos veces. Entró y se dirigió directamente a la habitación que compartía con Shunrei. La imagen que vio la grabaría para siempre en su mente. Shunrei, aunque evidentemente agotaba por el parto, se veía más hermosa que nunca; sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño bultito. Él se acercó, y se sentó en el borde del lecho. Miró a su primogénito mientras Shunrei sonreía.

-Es perfecto- sólo pudo decir. El bebé tenía cierto parecido con él, y eso lo llenó de orgullo. De pronto el pequeño abrió los ojos, y con ello completó la perfección que Shiryu veía en su hijo, tenía la misma mirada que su madre- Mira mi amor, tiene tus ojos… Oh Shunrei gracias, gracias por darme este precioso regalo.

-Te amo Shiryu, y yo debo agradecerte por hacerme tan feliz- le dedicó una sonrisa- ¿Qué te parece el nombre de Ryuho?

-Me gusta- miró a su hijo- Serás mi pequeño Ryuho…- se volvió hacia Shunrei y se besaron.

De pronto Seiya apareció en el umbral de la puerta, evidentemente apenado por interrumpir tan simbólico instante- Shiryu… es momento.

El aludido miró a su amada y a su recién nacido hijo- Shunrei tengo que irme…

-Lo entiendo. Sé que tienes que atender tus deberes. Nuestro hijo y yo te esperaremos.

Shiryu la volvió a besar, sin pensar que sería la última vez que sentiría sus labios. Miró de nuevo a su hijo y le besó la frente. Se marchó con cierto dolor, pero dispuesto a dar todo en el combate para, como siempre, regresar a lado de su amada.

Shiryu jamás se imaginó que la razón por la que Saori quería verlos era para enfrentar a Marte. En aquel complicado combate, el Dios de la guerra le quitó sus sentidos y lo dejó como un cascaron vacío. Durante mucho tiempo se sintió en la nada. En ocasiones sentía el cosmos de su hijo, que aunque era muy joven tenía un cosmos con mucho potencial. Gracias a eso lo sentía crecer. Incluso, en determinado momento, logró establecer comunicación con él. Comenzó a entrenarlo. Aunque también su hijo le preguntaba cosas, le contaba sobre su madre y su vida.

-Papá…- le dijo en una ocasión- Te juro que un día lograré ser tan poderoso que te ayudaré… Ya no volverás a estar en solo en tu mente.

Shiryu sabía que su hijo era muy fuerte, y que podía ser más. Confió en que en algún momento su primogénito lo ayudara. Que por fin lograra verlo, abrazarlo, hablarle, escuchar su voz, jugar con él como siempre quiso. También quería volver a estar con Shunrei, besarla, acariciarla, sentirla como aquellas noches que compartieron juntos.

Algún día… algún día terminaría ese vacío, ese silencio.

**Fin**

_Nuevamente presentando uno de aquellos primeros fics que escribí en Saint Seiya hace algún tiempo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias por el favor de su lectura._


End file.
